


caught up in your web (of love)

by ravenboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Mark, Pining, Roomates, Spiderman AU, Spidey!Mark, best friends nohyuck, jeno is an angel here, okay no more spoilers, quicksilver!jeno, very very dumb hyuck, warning: a robbery happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenboy/pseuds/ravenboy
Summary: Mark was officially the world's most oblivious person, according to Donghyuck.If him knowing Spiderman's identity wasn't obvious, then his crush on said roommate had to be.But Mark being Mark, took no notice of this. And Donghyuck has to resort to something stupid to confess.Alternatively, Donghyuck figures out a (not-so-clever) way to confess to Spiderman!Mark and Jeno just wants it all to be over.





	caught up in your web (of love)

**Author's Note:**

> my first oneshot? au !!!! it's pretty small but i had heaps of fun writing this. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy :-)

Donghyuck sighed as he watched Mark’s back leave the room. There were two reasons on why his roomate was the most oblivious person in the world.

 

  1. Donghyuck really hadn’t been trying to hide the fact that he knew Mark was Spiderman. He made stupid spider puns every time he was around and kept making connections between the two, to which Mark would just laugh off.



 

  1. Donghyuck’s feelings for Mark were even _more_ obvious, and according to Jaemin, it would take a fool to not notice them. Donghyuck had made it clear that he had no interest in dating anyone else for a year now and he had made flirting with Mark his second nature.



 

So that’s how he ended up ranting to Jeno, his only friend that would actually listen and not just _pretend_ to hear about Mark during Donghyuck’s whines, on their dorm rooftop at 11pm. 

 

Jeno and Donghyuck had met in a pretty, _unusual_ , situation. Donghyuck had left his textbook behind in his psychology class and had ran in, only to see Jeno getting changed into his outfit, both having frozen on the spot.

 

(“You’re the Flash?” Donghyuck questioned, one eyebrow raised.

 

Jeno blinked in surprise, “I’m Quicksilver, actually. Flash is like, a whole other universe.”

 

“Huh. Interesting. I’m Donghyuck.”

 

“Jeno. I have some, things to do. So, uh, are you gonna let me change?”

 

Donghyuck’s mouth hung open. “Oh! Yeah, sorry. I’ll just, go now anyway. See you next class.”)

 

Jeno, however, was dressed in casual clothes as he listened to Donghyuck, occasionally offering a few words of reassurance.

 

“It’s just frustrating, Jeno. I don’t even know how many more hints I have to drop, and if there’s any even left!” Donghyuck dropped his head onto Jeno’s lap, Jeno petting his hair.

 

“I mean, it’s not like I can go straight to Spiderman or Mark and tell him I know his identity, otherwise I would’ve!”

 

“Wait,” Jeno started, “why not?”

 

Donghyuck sat up straight as he stared at Jeno, warily.

 

“I mean, not that you can let the whole public know that _you_ know who Spiderman is, but if you ever get him in a one-on-one situation, there’s always a chance there.”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened as his face lit up with a playful smile. “Jeno, you’re a life saver.”

 

Jeno didn’t have to use his powers to catch on to what Donghyuck was saying, that was just instinctively fast.

 

“Donghyuck, no.”

 

“Donghyuck, yes!” He replied barely paying attention to Jeno’s worried stare.

 

“Whatever, you’re thinking of doing, stay safe. I mean it. Sometimes neither of us around to protect everyone, and it’s cost us.”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes instantly turned soft. “Hey, don’t worry. I’m not gonna get myself in to _actual_ trouble. It’s all just going to be fake. I’ll stay safe. Now get going, it’s pretty late. You need to start your rounds soon.”

 

Jeno only sighed and ruffled Donghyuck’s hair in response before making his way out down in the blink of an eye.

 

Donghyuck’s mind was still whirring in anticipation and excitement.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck woke up to a warm body ruffling him awake.

 

“Donghyuck, wake up. It’s nearly 7.30. You’re going to be late for you 8am.”

 

Donghyuck only grumbled and huddled closer to Mark, telling him to shut up because it had been cancelled.

 

The night before had been cold, too cold. And Donghyuck only lasted 2 hours of shivering before giving up and joining Mark in his bed, to which Mark just opened up his arms and warned that he would throw him out if he stole his blankets. (He never did.)

 

The next time Donghyuck woke up was to an empty bed and an empty house. Mark had left him breakfast and a note, saying he was out with Yukhei to buy some more groceries and heading to class from there, so he wouldn’t be home till late. Donghyuck knew he was just out doing friendly neighbourhood hero duties so he just texted Mark good morning and began to get ready for his next class.

 

 

 

Donghyuck didn’t come back home till evening and after he had set his bag down, he immediately got his laptop out.

 

“Prank robbery men for hire: California Safety Law Association Approved,” Donghyuck read out loud. _That doesn’t sound too bad,_ he thought.

 

He read through a couple reviews and sure enough, it seemed as if it was as good as it looked.

 

Donghyuck clicked hire and paid an amount of money which was considered reasonable, he deemed. (For his love life to prevail.)

 

 

 

Mark got home a while later, while Donghyuck was passed out on his philosophy notes and shook the boy awake to join him for dinner.

 

_Had Mark gotten dinner for him too? How did he know I hadn’t eaten?_

“I got your favourite. Figured you might be a little tired after having three classes.”

 

It was moments like these in which Donghyuck felt his heart stop. Mark cared enough not only to bring his dinner, and his favourite at that, but also memorised his schedule despite _his_ busy days.

 

As Mark started eating, eyes never leaving the movie playing on the screen, Donghyuck traced Mark’s face with his eyes. He ran over Mark’s little nose that scrunched up whenever he laughed, and his fond eyes that would widen whenever he was shocked, and his small ears he would let Donghyuck play with, an-

 

“Hyuck?” Donghyuck blinked, and hummed in response.

 

“Is there something on my face? You’re gonna miss too much of the movie like this. And _no_ , I’m not going to retell you the whole storyline just because you missed it.”

 

Donghyuck smirked. “Yes, chief.”

 

Mark rolled his eyes and left to dump the plates in the sink.

 

Donghyuck groaned in frustration. Mark’s cluelessness would be the death of him.

 

Mark came back in, arms now empty, which Donghyuck immediately took advantage of and cuddled right up to.

 

Before Donghyuck knew it, his head fell on Mark’s shoulders and his eyes gave out.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck woke up to a soft pillow under his head and two blankets wrapped around him. After a few moments of wrapping himself even tighter and trying to go back to sleep, Donghyuck jolted up.

 

“Fuck! I’m gonna be late.”

 

Donghyuck had selected the time of the robbery to be at 1 pm, when he knew Mark would be out on the hunt for robbers stealing wallets from people eating in restaurants. He chose the alley close by to his university, but not too close so that he would be spotted by regular citizens.

 

He practiced his “scared” face a few times in the mirror before finding it somewhat realistic, and then set off.

 

Mark had already left, working almost all the time except when he had to sleep and when he had classes. It had kept Donghyuck up at night too many times.

 

But Mark didn’t have any classes right now, and California had become such a safe neighbourhood that robbers didn’t dare do anything until it was dark. It was the perfect plan, Donghyuck thought.

 

 

 

It was 2:30 now and Donghyuck had been lurking around the alley for a while now. He had yet to see Mark, or Spiderman, swing around but he knew the boy couldn’t have been too far.

 

As it was nearing 2:40, Donghyuck grew too impatient and walked right into the alley, scrolling through twitter.

 

After a few minutes of mindless feed, a black van pulled up and Donghyuck had to try restrain his smile.

 

A few men in black masks popped out, and spoke in gruff voices, demanding his wallet.

 

“Stay back! I don’t have any money!” Donghyuck shouted, backing up his steps.

 

_Next stop: 2019 Oscars._

The men kept coming closer and closer and Donghyuck was wondering what length they would need to go in order to get Mark to come.

 

As he was backed up against the wall, Donghyuck trembled his lip, just for the fun of it.

 

But before he could blink, Donghyuck was staring down the barrel of a gun.

 

_Weird. They insisted no guns would be used._ _And they did say that timing would be prompt, not too late or too early –_ the whole thing started to creep Donghyuck out a bit.

 

“Uh, you can stop now. I got the whole thing recorded. The prank’s over.”

 

“Prank? Huh, you must think this is still a joke. Hand the money over, and this gun remains unfired.”

 

Then Donghyuck started to panic.

 

Before he could even scream out for help, Spiderman jumped in the entrance of the alleyway.

 

As the men saw his arrival, one quickly moved towards Donghyuck but Mark was too fast for him and caught his hand halfway through the air.

 

“If you ever touch even a hair on him, I’ll make sure you regret it for life.”

 

The man turned his gun on Mark and Donghyuck saw his life flash. He turned forward to push Mark out of the way, or the man, or _anything_ but Mark had seen this coming and pushed Donghyuck to the ground.

 

Donghyuck couldn’t do anything but watch in shock as Mark shot webs and stole the gun while sticking the two men at the back to the wall with his webbing.

 

But then he got distracted. Long enough for the man to throw a fist at him as soon as he had got back up on his feet.

 

Mark spun halfway through his swing and blocked it, only uppercut the man’s jaw with his left hand. The man stumbled back but, shocking both of them, swung back up again at Mark with his other hand and managed to land a blow. Donghyuck felt fire in his bones.

 

Before Donghyuck could even get up, Mark had tied the man’s hands together and webbed him to a pole, there to wait for authorities to come and collect.

 

Donghyuck had teary eyes as Mark turned to face him.

 

They stood in silence for a bit and Donghyuck averted his eyes, feeling guilt embrace his body.

 

He blinked the tears away quickly, but by the time he looked up, Mark was long gone.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck didn’t get _any_ sleep that night, mainly because of the incident that had occurred, but also because Mark had yet to return.

 

It was nearing 5 am and Donghyuck heard the front door open. Mark had never come in this late, and he was probably only doing this now because of Donghyuck.

 

_So, not only did I get my crush in danger and hurt him, but he’s also avoiding me because of it. Great._

 

Donghyuck heard a light turn off and the door across his open and close.

 

Donghyuck blinked back tears once again, and decided to head up to the rooftop for a bit.

 

 

 

After half an hour of crying and drinking his chocolate, Donghyuck was greeted by the heavenly sight of Jeno, to which he started sobbing even more.

 

“Hey… Donghyuck. It’s okay, let it all out. Sorry I couldn’t come earlier. There was a huge fi-“

 

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re here now,” Donghyuck sniffled out.

 

Jeno nodded sympathetically and hugged the boy, hand comfortingly running through his hair in consolation.

 

“You wanna skip class today?”

 

“I can’t Jeno. I’ve never skipped a class this whole year. I’ll fall too behind.”

 

“Come on, I’m sure you can allow yourself this one. I can ask Renjun to send us the notes anyway.”

 

“… Okay.”

 

The two walked back into the dorm, half-hugging, and encountered a solemn Mark.

 

“Morning, dude.” Jeno said, and Mark nodded back. His eyes turned to Donghyuck.

 

“Mark, hi.”

 

“Hey.” They stared at each other for a few moments of silence.

 

“Don’t you have class?” Mark straightforwardly stated.

 

“I’m skipping. Jeno and I are hanging out.”

 

“Oh. Well… I’m off. Got class and things.”

 

“Okay. Bye.”

 

Donghyuck watched as Mark left the room and immediately groaned.

 

“See what I mean? He _hates_ me.”

 

“Donghyuck, a lot of people get hurt every day and so do we. It’s our job to protect them, and we don’t ever _blame_ them for it. Mark doesn’t hate you.”

 

Donghyuck only sighed. “Yeah, maybe. Whatever, let’s go to the movies.”

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, and Mark was very much still avoiding Donghyuck, and it had only become more and more apparent. He would go out of his way to make sure his conversations with Donghyuck would be limited to only a few lines. And he made up excuses to leave everytime Donghyuck and Jeno would be hanging out.

 

Donghyuck was sick of it. He was losing too much sleep over this and his finals were in a month. He didn’t have time to be stressing about this. But apparently none of that was enough motivation for him to actually confront Mark.

 

And so he would resort to either texting Jeno about Mark’s cute ears that he couldn’t play with anymore, or his litte nose scrunches that he never got to see for the last time, or the feeling of his heart nearly jumping out of his body whenever Mark tightly held on to him.

 

Jeno was sick of it. Very, _very_ sick of it. He just wanted to not fail his course, hang out with Renjun, do his superhero duties, and be a good friend _without_ having to put up with Donghyuck’s whining.

 

And Donghyuck’s one hour call to talk about Mark’s habits was the final straw.

 

Jeno was just lucky he had Renjun here to conduct his master plan.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck’s brain took about 3 seconds to reboot, as he started yelling and banging on the door.

 

“Jeno! You sick traitor, let me out of here! You’re a dickhead, did you know that? An _absolute_ dickhead!”

 

Mark tried to console him, “Calm down, Hyuck. It’s not that bad. Plus, I guess he has a point.”

 

(“Talk it out.” Jeno had said, while shoving them into a room and locking the door behind him.

 

“I’ll be back in three hours. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!” He yelled after him.)

 

“What do you mean point? _Traitors_ aren’t supposed to have any rights.”

 

“Hyuck… You’ve been avoiding me for the past 3 weeks.”

 

“And you have too!”

 

“Well, I have reasons behind that!” Mark defended.

 

“Well, I have reasons behind mine too!” Donghyuck shot back.

 

The two stared at each for a few moments before huffing and looking away.

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “I guess we’ll just have to wait all three of these hours o-“

 

“Jeno is Quicksilver,” Mark shot out.

 

Donghyuck raised his eyebrow. “What?”

 

“Jeno. He’s a superhero. He’s Quicksilver.”

 

Donghyuck snorted. “I don’t know how to break this to you Mark. But I been knew.”

 

It was Mark’s turn to be surprised. “What?”

 

“Don’t act so shocked. He’s in my course, one of my closest friends and I’ve literally known since last year.”

 

“What?” Mark still had his eyebrows furrowed and mouth hung open.

 

“Mark, what’s not clicking. I. Knew.”

 

“Then why do you still hang out with _him_?”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Donghyuck got defensive.

 

“I mean, if you know he’s a superhero, why do you still hang out with him when you avoided me after you realised I was Spiderman?”

 

“What? Mark, what?” Donghyuck was too overwhelmed to laugh.

 

“Shit. Did I get it wrong. Do you _not_ know I’m Spiderman. Crap, I knew you were oblivious but I thought my voice that day you got robbed completely gave it away!”

 

“Mark, wait, stop. Stop,” Donghyuck wheezed, while laughing.

 

“Is it that hard to believe I’m Spiderman?” Mark asked, raising his eyebrow.

 

Donghyuck continued rolling on the floor, laughing his head off.

 

After sobering up, he began. “Mark. I knew you were spiderman. But _way_ before that day even happened.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’ve literally seen you sneak into the house with the Spidersuit on. And how am I the oblivious one? You’re the one that didn’t get all my spider puns.”

 

“Oh. _Oh._ Donghyuck! Why didn’t you just tell me you knew?” Mark whined.

 

“Because it’s embarassing! And what if you had to change roomates or something if I found out, huh.”

 

“Why would I need t-“

 

“I don’t know! I just thought of worst possible scenarios.”

 

“Me changing rooms is the worst possible scenario?” Mark raised an eyebrow.

 

_Well, yes. I can’t pine on you from afar now can I._

“What?”

 

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

 

“Donghyuck… do you… _like_ me?”

 

Well, if he was already fucked, he might as well stay fucked for the rest of these 2 and a half hours. Then he can move to the other side of the world.

 

Donghyuck took a deep breath. “Yes. I, Lee Donghyuck, have a crush on thee, Lee Mark, and have had one for the past year,” he said, head hung down.

 

Silence followed for a few moments. Donghyuck’s heart was hanging on its last thread.

 

Then all of a sudden, he was engulfed in the tighest hug and a face buried in his neck.

 

“Donghyuck. Donghyuck, god, I like you too. I like you so much. Donghyuck, you have no idea,” Mark muffled into Donghyuck’s neck.

 

It took Donghyuck several moments to comprehend this and when he did, shocked was a big understatement of his reaction.

 

“Wha- Me? You? Have a crush on me? Are you serious? You better not be playing, Mark Lee.”

 

Mark grinned at him in endearment, “I am, in fact, not playing, Hyuck. I seriously do like you. And have for possibly longer than you have liked me.”

 

“Not true. The one year was a lie to save face.”

 

Mark only giggled at that, eyes never leaving Donghyuck’s face.

 

Donghyuck interrupted the fireworks going off in his heart, “But then why did you avoid me?”

 

“… I thought you didn’t like the fact that I was a superhero or something. I tried to stay away because I thought it was what you wanted. I was almost going to _quit_ because of it.”

 

“You’re so dramatic. You were gonna quit your job of saving hundreds of lives a day for me?”

 

“For you, anything.”

 

“Shut up, nerd.”

 

“That doesn’t even make sense. If anything, _you’re_ the nerd. But why were _you_ avoiding _me_?”

 

“Oh. Well, that day. That I nearly got robbed. You came back home with a bruise on your face. And that was all because of me. Because I was going to prank getting robbed just to get your stupid attention but the prank didn’t end up being a prank an-“

 

“Donghyuck… You’re so dumb, honestly I don’t know why I even like you.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Just kidding,” Mark kissed the tip of Donghyuck’s nose, “But seriously. I didn’t get hurt from that guy’s so-called punch. I had a big fight that night and Jeno and I were out the whole night trying to control the girl. I got hurt along the way, but it’s only a bruise.”

 

“Oh. I mean, okay. I’m still sorry. For the whole prank thing.”

 

“It’s okay. I forgi- wait. Prank? Donghyuck, you _idiot.”_

* * *

After 2 hours of Mark and Donghyuck fighting, (Mark insisting Donghyuck apologise for getting himself in a dangerous situation when he could’ve just confronted Mark, and Donghyuck arguing that it was the next best option because he was scared to confront, and if it was so easy then why Mark hadn’t done it), Donghyuck and Mark had finally apologised to each other, Donghyuck profusely apologising because he was _more_ in the wrong ( _Awareness is a big step_ , he thinks.)

 

“I hope you know that even though I’m extremely worried and concerned about you like, all the time, I’m still not going to get in the way of you and your job, Mark. I support you, no matter what.”

 

Mark looked down at the boy, huddled up against him, and smiled. “I know, Hyuck. And thank you.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be careful.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And don’t go fighting any big ones without Jeno.”

 

“Of course, Hyuck.”

 

“Just stay safe. I need you with me in one piece.”

 

“Of course, baby.”

 

Donghyuck tried to stifle down the rising red onto his cheeks at the name and playfully hit Mark out of embarassment.

 

Mark only laughed and slid down so that he was eye to eye with Donghyuck, legs intertwined, and hands around his waist.

 

They talked and talked for hours.

 

Jeno had walked in, 3 hours after the ‘end’ time, to cuddling and a sleepy Donghyuck, cooing at the sight before running away from Donghyuck’s murderous fists.

 

(Donghyuck later thanked the boy and helped him plan his big date with Renjun, telling him that he’s always got his back no matter how fast he went.)

 

* * *

 

Mark and Jeno had finished up their rounds and were on a city rooftop, sharing some warm dumplings.

 

“Hey man, you busy tomorrow? I wanted to go check out the new headquarters,” Jeno asked.

 

Mark hummed in thought, “Oh, nah. Sorry, dude. I’m taking Donghyuck out on a date tomorrow.” He smiled at the thought.

 

“Damn! Why wasn’t I informed about this? Donghyuck didn’t tell me you asked him out.”

 

“…”

 

“Mark?”

 

“I forgot to ask Donghyuck.”

 

Jeno let out a cackle as Mark set off, swinging as fast as he could back to his dorms.

 

(Donghyuck snorted, “It’s not that big of a deal, babe. Don’t worry. I had a date planned too.”

 

Mark blinked. Donghyuck never failed to surprise him. He smiled to himself before pulling Donghyuck in for a kiss.

 

Donghyuck just laughed into the kiss as his heart burst in joy.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> i only realised that i am terrible at writing confession scenes after this au, but anyway. IT'S DONE!!! i tried to incorporate a lot of dialogue in here, but it turned out to be way more than necessary and a lot of it is just waffling i think, but oh well :D
> 
> i had to make quicksilver uni student aged bc spidey doesn't have another teen superhero friend :/
> 
> (yes noren's there if you squint - they're boyfriends now but shh)
> 
> twt
> 
> cc
> 
>  
> 
> i hoped you liked this au !!! please give it lots of love <3
> 
> \- raven


End file.
